SCRIPT 2: THE AFTER MATH
by UnexpectedLifer
Summary: This script is a second part to continue the after math of Trey kidnapping Lux and Baze almost being killed.


**Episode 2**

**[Cate, Baze, and Lux are sleeping in Cate's bed. Cate has Lux's hand and Baze has his head on her shoulder]**

**[Cates alarm goes off and she wakes quickly to turn it off. She looks over at Baze who turns over, and Lux whose eyes open sleepily]**

CATE: Sorry, go back to sleep.

LUX: Do you have to go to work?

CATE: No, I don't have to. I'll call Ryan and tell him.

LUX: You can go Cate. Baze will stay with me until you get back.

CATE: Are you sure? I will stay if you want me to.

LUX: I could very easily spend the whole day in bed. We will probably still be sleeping when you get back.

**[Cate's phone starts ringing. She grabs it and answers it]**

CATE: Hang on Ryan.

**[She kissed Lux on the forehead and leaves the room]**

CATE: Hey.

RYAN: Hey, how is she?

CATE: I don't know. She has always had to be so brave you know. Her childhood hardened her; I mean she seems okay today but I'm not sure how she is doing on the inside.

RYAN: You want me to tell the station you can't make it today?

CATE: I should stay with her but she is telling me to go.

RYAN: You could come do the show and leave right after. Baze is there isn't he?

CATE: Yeah, he is here. I just don't want to leave her yet. I don't know.

RYAN: They will understand; it's been all over the news. Listen, I will handle the station and the show and you and Baze take care of Lux. I will call later to see if she is ready for visitors. Call her school and let them know she won't be in.

CATE: Good thinking.

RYAN: Oh and Cate?

CATE: Hmm…

RYAN: She is going to be fine.

CATE: Thanks, I really needed to hear that.

**[Cate hangs up the phone and puts in down on the kitchen table. She walks over to the couch and picks up the land line to call the school. She notices something out front of the house and opens the curtain to look. There are reporters and trucks parked all down the street. She closes the curtain and backs away; she turns on the news and sees video of her front house. They are already showing footage of her opening the curtains]**

REPORTER: There is movement this morning inside the household where the young Lux Cassidy resides. This young girl was taken captive by a former foster parent yesterday afternoon and held into the late evening. With police on the case it was her biological parents who were ultimately able to find her and return her safely home. It is unclear as of this moment why the foster dad took little Lux captive, only that it was the last thing he would ever do.

**[Cate sits on the ottoman stunned; she puts her head in her hands]**

REPORTER: Our sources tell us that this is, yes this is the house of Cate Cassidy from K100's morning madness.

**[Cate looks up at the television at hearing her name]**

LUX: Mom?

**[Cate jumps hearing Lux's voice and turn the television off quickly]**

CATE: Mom huh? Well I am going to have to get use to that one. Are you alright?

LUX: Yeah but I heard voices; I just thought… are you going to work?

CATE: No, I think I'll play hooky today. I'm going to call your school and let them know you won't be in for a few days. When you are ready to go back that is… no pressure.

LUX: Yeah, okay.

CATE: Back to bed?

LUX: Actually I think I'm hungry.

CATE: Okay. Umm, would you like me to attempt something or wake Baze?

LUX: We can do it; we don't have to wake him. I'll help.

CATE: Yeah? Okay, sounds fun.

LUX: What's going on out there?

CATE: Reporters. You made the news kid.

LUX: Can't we call someone and make them go away?

CATE: I'm not sure; I'm not too worried about them. Are you?

LUX: I guess not. They will get bored of waiting and leave right?

CATE: I hope so.

**[Cate and Lux start pulling things from the fridge and cupboards to make pancakes. Lux pulls an egg out of the carton and notices that there are dark bruises on her wrists. She stops and seconds later Cate stops too and looks at the bruises. Lux begins to cry and Cate takes her into a hug]**

**[Ryan walks into the studio and Trina is there talking to Alice]**

TRINA: Where is Cate?

RYAN: She won't be coming in today.

TRINA: What do you mean she won't be coming in today? She is our star scoop. The abduction and rescue of Lux Cassidy is the headline of the day and our very our Cate was there for the whole thing. That's gold! She needs to come in.

RYAN: Trina, just leave them alone alright?

TRINA: Best part of it all, they were all on the show yesterday morning. Happy family connecting on the radio; the last time they spoke to Lux before the abduction was on our show. Pure gold!

RYAN: Cate almost lost her daughter last night; our family went through agony for hours thinking the worst. It isn't for you to go exploiting our misfortune.

TRINA: Why not? I know for a fact that there are news trucks parked outside their house right now waiting to exploit their misfortune.

ALICE: Look, we can still tell the story. Ryan, you were there weren't you? You know what happened?

RYAN: Not everything, no. Cate had me wait at the police station for news. She and Baze went to find Lux so I don't know what happened exactly after that. I don't much feel like talking about it on air.

TRINA: Tough, this is our top story today. You are our top news anchor; you will tell the story and you will recall your part in it. We are fortunate in having first-hand accounts and if you say that I cannot have Cate then you will have to do.

ALICE: You are on in one minute Ryan.

RYAN: Funny how you like Cate all of a sudden.

TRINA: Well I like numbers, and when you bring in the numbers then I like you. Thousands of people will be tuning in this morning to hear the Cate Cassidy of morning madness with Cate and Ryan. Even if she isn't here, her numbers will be. Have a good show.

ALICE: Ten, nine, eight, you'll do great. Five, four…

**[Cate and Lux have managed to cook pancakes without burning the house down. They are sitting at the kitchen table eating side by side when Baze comes out of the room]**

BAZE: Smells good ladies.

LUX: Sit, there are lots.

BAZE: How are we doing today kiddo?

LUX: Better when I don't think about it.

**[Baze kisses the top of her head and sits down on the end of the table close to her. He pours himself a cup of coffee]**

BAZE: So who made these?

CATE: Mostly Lux, I supervised.

LUX: They are edible, I promise.

BAZE: Cool, wow Cate I didn't really think you would skip out on work this morning. Good job.

CATE: I skip out on work all the time, what are you talking about?

BAZE: Lux, back me up here.

LUX: Oh come on, you have been deathly sick with the flu and not skipped work. You spent the whole show blowing your nose.

CATE: I just hate leaving Ryan to do the show alone. Last time I took off during a show they replaced me and then fired me because they saw that Ryan could have good on-air chemistry with someone other than me. That's a pretty good excuse if you ask me.

**[Baze and Lux exchange a look]**

BAZE: Ryan wouldn't let that happen.

**[Cate gives him a look]**

BAZE: Again! Ryan wouldn't let that happen again.

LUX: Should we turn on morning madness? See how he is doing without you?

CATE: No, I don't know…should we? I shouldn't, I mean what if he is doing really well without me.

**[Baze and Lux exchange another look]**

BAZE: Guess we will find out.

**[Baze walks over to the radio and turns it on. Ryan's voice comes through immediately]**

RYAN: Just another reason to always have good health insurance. You never know when a tree branch will fall down and impale you. In more important news it is a beautiful sunny day out there and so get outside and enjoy nature everyone. Haha…

**[They all look concerned]**

**[Ryan looks up at Alice who is holding up a sign reading 'Trina called twice … come on!']**

RYAN: Ugh. Alright so let's just quickly address the elephant in the room shall we. I am sure that some of you listeners have noticed that I am short one very opinionated and loud but lovable co-host today, and I am sure many of you have figured out why. Yes, the dear Cate Cassidy is not at work today and yes she has a very good reason.

**[Cate looks over at Lux who is staring at the table] **

**[Cut back to Ryan]**

RYAN: It has come to my attention that we here on morning madness address top news stories and seeing as this story is what's hot in Portland today; I the top news reporter must report it to you. Confused? I am right there with you, believe me. Today's top story reads that a man by the name of Trey Gilbert took it upon himself to seek revenge on a sixteen year old girl who testified against him in court. That man proceeded to abduct and hold her against her will. Why you may ask? Because he was a sick man, a sick man with sick urges which he chose to act upon. It is because of this reason that my family had without a doubt the worst evening of our lives. It is for this reason that Cate will not be here today or maybe even tomorrow, perhaps dear listeners you will not be hearing from Cate Cassidy for quite some time.

**[Cate is staring at the radio, Lux looks up at Cate]**

CATE: Baze, turn it off.

LUX: No! It's fine.

CATE: Lux.

LUX: I want to hear it.

**[Cate looks over at Baze who is standing in the living room with his arms crossed looking from Lux to Cate and back again]**

RYAN: Today is about family, today is about holding those you have close because you never know what sick person might try to take them from you, today is about telling the ones that you love that you love them, because why not? To my dear step daughter Lux I say, be strong and know that you are not alone. We are all here for you if you need us, and we all love you so much.

**[Lux wipes a tear; Baze comes to sit down next to her]**

RYAN: To her parents I say, keep that kid close, hug and kiss her often, and help her not to feel an ounce of sadness or fear today.

**[Baze looks up at Cate and they both have tears in their eyes. He extends his hand to her and she grabs it. They both have hold of Lux in some way] **

**[Cut to Ryan speaking]**

RYAN: To the man that did this and to any foster parent out there only looking for a paycheck I say, shame on you all. All children deserve to be loved, they deserve to be children and to explore and play and feel safe to do so. Any person that would take that from a child deserves a fate far worse than Trey Gilbert and may he rest in horrible agony.

**[Alice shakes her head smiling, then looks up at Ryan and nods respectfully]**

RYAN: Any questions? Good, let's move on.

**[Lux stands up and walks over to the radio and turns it off]**

LUX: Can you tell him to come over after the show?

BAZE: I'd kind of like to see him myself. That man deserves a hug.

LUX: I think I'm going to go back to bed.

CATE: Are you okay?

LUX: I just… I'm not very hungry anymore.

BAZE: Go jump back in bed sweetheart, we will clean up and be right in.

**[Lux nods her head and walks around the corner and into Cate's bedroom]**

CATE: Trina must be at work today; she isn't going to like that very much.

BAZE: Why do you think that?

CATE: Just the way he was talking, he clearly didn't want to have to talk about it. That is not the way she would have said it.

BAZE: Screw Trina.

**[Cate gives Baze a look]**

BAZE: What?

CATE: Nothing, that's just a funny way to put it.

BAZE: Why? Oh yeah.

**[Baze laughs and then Cate starts laughing too]**

**[There is a noise outside and Baze gets up to look]**

BAZE: What's that? And just for the record, nothing actually happened with Trina.

CATE: Oh right Baze, the pool table was nothing.

BAZE: Well if someone didn't interrupt it would have been.

CATE: Baze don't!

BAZE: There are reporters out there?

CATE: Yeah, and the second I opened the curtain they played it back to me on the television.

BAZE: Hmm… we should have gone to my bar. Hashtag free publicity.

CATE: Baze!

BAZE: What? I'm joking, well kind of. I'll bet Trina made Ryan talk about it because she knows the ratings on the show are going nuts today.

CATE: Yeah, I heard on the news this morning that they know I live here. There was video footage of us from last night; you know I didn't even notice there were reporters there.

BAZE: There were more important things to focus on.

CATE: Are you feeling alright today?

BAZE: Yeah Cate, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me.

CATE: Don't you tell me not to worry. Ryan told me not to worry about Lux and look where we are. Relax, calm down he said.

BAZE: We're all safe, and Trey is gone. There is nothing to worry about now.

CATE: What if this isn't the first foster parent that hurt her? What if there are more people like Trey and Valerie in her past. I mean she wasn't going to talk to us about them, not until we found out about her learning disability. Not until she had to testify against him for Tasha and even then she wasn't going to say anything until Mr. Daniels talked her into it. What if she never told us?

BAZE: Then we wouldn't know.

CATE: Oh! And that would be better?

BAZE: It would be enough. She is so strong, too strong if you ask me. We just need to show her that we are worth letting into her world and that we are not going to leave her no matter what she tells us. I think that we are getting there but it is going to take time for her to trust us.

CATE: I wish so badly that I could have known all this at sixteen. If I knew that she wouldn't get adopted I would have…

BAZE: I know. She knows that too.

**[Cate wipes away a tear and nods at him]**

BAZE: Go, you go sit with her for a while and I'll clean this up.

CATE: You sure?

BAZE: Go.

CATE: Thanks Baze.

**[Cate walks towards the room then turns around]**

CATE: Baze?

BAZE: Yeah Cate.

CATE: What would you have done? If I kept her I mean.

**[Baze looks shocked]**

BAZE: I…I'm not sure. Honestly, I don't think that the sixteen year old me would have been much help.

CATE: I wonder what kind of mother I would have been at sixteen.

BAZE: You would have been great.

**[Cate smiles at him and walks into her bedroom]**

**[Natasha and Jones are sitting at a lunch table at school]**

JONES: Are you going to go and see her after school?

NATAHSA: I'll call Cate and see if Lux even wants me there. I can't believe that she didn't want to see me last night.

JONES: She probably just wanted to go home.

NATASHA: Yeah I know but I mean I was terrified. I just wanted to see that she was alright. She couldn't have given me like five minutes?

JONES: If I went through something like that all I would want was to be alone… but know that my parents were close by, you know? Just in case.

NATASHA: Great for people who have parents.

JONES: Don't be like that Tash.

NATASHA: She is it for me Jones, she is all I have and I could have lost her. She went to the damn store to get my damn peanut butter and almost didn't make it home.

JONES: It is not your fault that this happened. Lux will tell you that.

NATASHA: I don't know what I would have done if…

JONES: She is fine. You will call Cate and she will tell you to stop by after school, you and Lux will hug and cry and all will be as it was.

**[Natasha wipes a tear from her face and smiles at Jones]**

NATASHA: Yeah?

JONES: Yeah... if not today then tomorrow; if not tomorrow then the next day. I know it is hard, but you need to let Lux be with her parents right now.

**[Lux is sleeping in bed tucked into Baze's chest. Baze looks down at her and smiles]**

**[The house phone rings and Cate answers it]**

CATE: Ryan, that was amazing. What you said was absolutely perfect.

RYAN: You heard it? Trina wasn't happy.

CATE: Yeah, we all heard it. Lux said that she wants you to come over after you leave the station. I figured Trina would be there, she is such a numbers Nazi. This is our personal lives for crying out loud.

RYAN: She is very excited for you to come back to work and tell your side of it, so be prepared for that.

CATE: She can go right to hell.

RYAN: How is Lux?

CATE: She is doing alright I guess. I don't know; I mean she seems so sad and lost sometimes.

RYAN: I am going to go home and see Julia and Zach and then I will come over. Cate I wouldn't worry about Lux, you know she is so resilient; she can bounce back from anything that life throws at her. The added bonus of this time is that she has you and Baze there to help her. She will be okay.

CATE: I know; I just wish I could make her feel better now instead of waiting for time to make it better.

RYAN: You are doing a great job Cate. I will see you in about an hour okay?

CATE: Thanks…

**[Cate takes a deep breath]**

CATE: That's fine. She is sleeping right now but she should be up by then.

RYAN: Okay, crap you know what I have to go. I'll see you soon.

**[Cate walks over to the door of her bedroom and looks in; Lux and Baze are both sleeping peacefully. She goes into the kitchen and grabs a banana and starts to eat it, she then walks over to the television and turns it on; she sees that they are still playing the story. They play back a clip of reporters catching Ryan walking out of the station talking on the phone]**

RYAN: I have to go. I'll see you soon.

**[Ryan hangs up the phone and gets out his car keys]**

REPORTER 1: Mr. Thomas!

REPORTER 2: Ryan!

REPORTER 1: Can you tell us about Lux Cassidy's abduction.

REPORTER 3: How is the girl doing?

REPORTER 4: Who were you talking on the phone with?

REPORTER 2: Where is Cate Cassidy today?

RYAN: Are you kidding?

REPORTER 1: Can you tell us if Lux Cassidy was raped by Mr. Gilbert.

RYAN: Excuse me?

REPORTER 3: Could you make a comment at this time?

REPORTER 4: Was it a shock to hear that your step daughter had been abducted?

REPORTER 2: Have you seen Lux since she has been home?

RYAN: Stop! Please leave us alone. I have not seen Lux since she has been home. I was speaking with her mother on the phone. She is going to be fine but she needs time. Please just leave her alone so that she can forget this whole thing happened. Please.

**[Ryan gets into his car and drives away]**

**[Cate looks mortified by the scene she has just watched]**

REPORTER VOICE OVER: Well that was Ryan Thomas of K100's morning madness. I guess it is safe to say that he too has been affected by this horrible event. There is still no movement in or out of the Cassidy household but we will keep you posted on that.

**[The house phone rings and Cate answers it]**

CATE: Hello?

ERIC: Cate, its Eric… Daniels.

CATE: Oh my God! I do not need this right now. Why are you calling here? We told you never to try to contact her.

ERIC: I know but I don't want to talk to her; I just needed to call and make sure that everyone was alright. I have been watching the news and I just can't believe that he… They are not sure what he did to her. I need to know that she is alright.

CATE: She is going to be fine, calm down.

ERIC: I told her to testify against him. If he hurt her…I would…

CATE: He hit her, just once and she has a tiny cut on the side of her head. We took her to the hospital and they tested her for everything possible. Physically she is fine, I promise. I know that you care about her and that you are worried but you cannot call here again.

ERIC: I won't Cate; thank you.

**[There is a pause]**

ERIC: Will you…

CATE: Goodbye Eric.

**[Another pause]**

ERIC: Goodbye Cate.

**[She hangs up the phone]**

LUX: You didn't have to do that.

CATE: Lux… I'm sorry but…I know you want to talk to him.

LUX: No, I mean you didn't have to tell him all that.

CATE: He is worried about you.

LUX: Yeah but…

CATE: I can't blame him for loving you; it's hard not to.

**[Lux smiles at her]**

CATE: I talked to Ryan; he is on his way over.

LUX: I think I am going to have a shower. If Tash calls tell her to come by too, okay?

CATE: Yeah, sure.

LUX: Thanks.

**[Lux turns around and goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. There is a loud knock at the door and Cate jumps. She walks past the television and they are playing a live feed of Baze's father Jack at the door. She walks over to the door and unlocks it and opens it just enough for him to enter]**

CATE: Hurry.

JACK: It's madness. They should be shot, all of them, for poking into your business like that. You should call the police.

CATE: We might have to if they don't leave soon.

JACK: Where is she? How is she doing?

CATE: She actually just got in the shower. Baze is asleep but I can wake him up for you if you want.

BAZE: I'm up Cate. Dad, what are you doing here?

**[Baze hugs his father tightly]**

JACK: Are you kidding? Your mother and I have been panicking all day watching the news. They are saying some scary stuff on there.

CATE: Like what?

JACK: Well no one seems to have their story straight. One reporter says that she was held and that he killed himself in front of her, another says that she escaped. One said he raped her, and another said she went willingly. It's ridiculous.

BAZE: None of that is true.

JACK: Good.

CATE: Great, glad it is a slow news day…coffee?

BAZE: Please.

JACK: Sure.

**[Baze sits down on the couch and rubs his face with his hands]**

JACK: So what really happened? What happened to your face?

BAZE: He took her Dad, he took my kid and he… he hurt her.

JACK: I heard that you and Cate found her? Is that true?

BAZE: We followed his wife from her house; we got there just in time.

JACK: What do you mean you got to there in time?

BAZE: I mean we were able to find her and get her away from him before...

JACK: So you called the cops?

BAZE: No, not exactly.

JACK: Then what? Nate, what happened?

BAZE: I saw her there, I saw her tied up and scared and I just, I don't know.

JACK: You confronted him? Is that why you have…

**[Jack pulls down the collar of Baze's shirt and exposes a bruise]**

BAZE: I had to; I couldn't just wait for the cops. I couldn't let her be there another minute.

JACK: Did you kill him?

BAZE: No, the wife did.

JACK: Are you alright, son?

BAZE: We are all just doing our best today. We are trying to be brave for Lux; she is being so strong.

JACK: She is home safe, that's the most important thing; and that mad man is not going to hurt her again.

**[Baze is on the verge of tears]**

BAZE: It's hard.

JACK: I know, but you did good. You did what you had to; you did what any loving parent would do. You saved her life Nate, do you realize that?

**[Baze puts him face in his hands and lets the tears flow freely. Jack puts his arms around him]**

JACK: You did good son, you did so good. I'm proud of you.

**[Cate walks over with two cups of coffee and puts them down on the coffee table in front of them]**

JACK: Thank you Cate.

CATE: Is everything alright?

**[There is a commotion outside and someone turns the key in the lock and the door swings open. Ryan walks in and closes it quickly, locking it behind him]**

RYAN: I told them to stay off the property; they were coming through the gates.

CATE: Ryan, I'm sorry. I saw them bombard you at work.

RYAN: No Cate, its fine. Where is she? How is she? Are you alright Baze?

CATE: She is in the shower.

BAZE: Yeah man, I'm okay.

CATE: I thought you said you would be an hour.

RYAN: I couldn't wait.

**[Cate hugs him and Baze wipes his tears. Ryan shakes Jack's hand and Baze stands to give him a hug then sits back down]**

CATE: Do you want some coffee?

RYAN: Yes please, but I can make it.

CATE: Don't worry, I just made some.

RYAN: Well I'll help.

CATE: I can make coffee Ryan.

RYAN: Oh I know; it is one of the few things you make really well.

**[Ryan follows Cate to the kitchen. He looks over at the bathroom door as they pass it]**

CATE: She should be out soon.

RYAN: It's okay. How are you doing?

CATE: I'm… I'm not sure.

RYAN: Baze looks awful... is he hurt badly?

CATE: He's pretty banged up but the doctors say he will be fine.

RYAN: What happened to him? Did they fight?

CATE: Yeah, I guess he got the gun out of his hand and Valerie shot Trey.

RYAN: I have to say when you guys left the station last night I never imagined that you would find her. I thought you would just confront Valerie and that she would come with you to the station. The police told us that the three of you were safe, that it was all over, and we were just stunned.

CATE: Believe me, so was I. Baze got out of the car to look for her on foot and the next thing I know he is texting me to lay on the horn and get down. I heard a gunshot and I thought for sure one of them was gone. When I walked in and saw Trey dead on the ground and Valerie holding the gun; I didn't know what to think. When Baze called to me from the other room and said she was alright, I nearly fell over.

RYAN: Wow, good job Baze.

CATE: Yeah.

RYAN: And what about Lux, is she hurt at all?

CATE: She has some bruises and a cut on her head but other than that she is okay.

RYAN: They are saying on the news that he raped her.

**[Cate looks mortified at the word]**

LUX: He didn't.

**[Lux is standing in the hall with damp hair dressed in her pajamas]**

RYAN: Lux.

LUX: Hi Ryan.

**[Ryan crosses the distance and hugs her tightly. He starts to cry]**

RYAN: I am so…glad you are here, that you are alright. You had us worried for a second there.

LUX: I know I'm sorry.

**[They both smile at each other and Lux wipes a tear from Ryan's cheek]**

LUX: Thank you for what you said on the radio. I know it probably wasn't easy for you at work today.

RYAN: I meant every word; no amount of asshole bosses or stupid reporters are going to bring us down today.

LUX: I'm glad that you are here.

RYAN: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?

LUX: I'm just glad you've stayed.

**[Ryan looks up at Cate and she looks up at him with tears in her eyes and smiles]**

RYAN: I stayed for you kiddo. You will always be my family.

LUX: I know.

**[They hug again] **

**[Baze and Jack walk into the dining room. Jack walks forward and hugs Lux] **

LUX: Hey gramps.

JACK: I'm glad you are okay, look at you.

LUX: Yeah, not too bad.

**[Jack starts tearing up and goes in for another big hug]**

JACK: I love you Lux. Did you know that? Your grandmother and I both do.

**[Baze looks over at Cate and smiles]**

LUX: Yeah, I love you too gramps.

CATE: Lux you want a cup of coffee?

LUX: Sure.

**[Baze and Jack take Lux to the couch and Cate brings her a cup of coffee]**

**[Natasha walks up the street towards Cate's house and sees all the reporters out front. She marches up to them and tried to get through]**

NATASHA: Move!

REPORTER: Who are you?

NATASHA: None of your damn business that's who. Move!

REPORTER: How do you know Lux Cassidy?

NATASHA: She is my best friend and I would kindly ask you to get the hell off her doorstep and get the hell out of my way.

**[Cate opens the front door of the house]**

CATE: Tasha, get in here.

NATASHA: Gladly.

**[Natasha runs through the door while lights flash in Cate's face. She slams the door and locks it]**

NATASHA: Where is she Baze?

BAZE: Cate's room.

**[Natasha runs into Cate's bedroom and stands stuck in the doorway when she sees Lux. Lux and Ryan are lying in the bed with an empty spot next to them where Cate had been. Ryan gets up and leaves the room, he kisses Lux on the forehead and squeezes Natasha's shoulder on the way out]**

LUX: Hi.

NATASHA: Hi?

LUX: What would you like me to say?

**[Natasha starts to cry]**

LUX: Tash.

NATASHA: No! You scared me, you…I thought you were. I thought…you.

LUX: I know; me too.

NATASHA: If I hug you is it going to hurt?

LUX: Not as much as if you don't.

**[Natasha slides into bed next to Lux and hugs her. They lay next to each other still in their embrace]**

NATASHA: I am never letting you go anywhere by yourself again. I feel so stupid, I didn't need more peanut butter, and I didn't need to stay at the apartment. I was so selfish.

LUX: Please don't do that to yourself. This is in no way your fault. I will be mad at you for all of eternity if you tell me that you are blaming yourself for this. If not when I went to the store then he would have got me on my way home. If you came with me he could have taken you too. He could have killed you.

NATASHA: He could have killed you!

LUX: I know.

NATASHA: You are all I have Lux, what would I have done.

LUX: Don't.

NATASHA: And look at me, here you are having gone through something awful and I am making it all about me. I'm a great friend.

LUX: Actually you are, the best friend I could ever have.

NATASHA: Your parents were freaking out.

LUX: I'm sure they were.

NATAHSA: Cate wouldn't sit down and Baze just kind of went numb.

LUX: Yeah, they have been like that since too.

NATASHA: I cannot believe that you are here; I thought you were a goner. When they confirmed that Trey was driving Baze's truck away from the store I thought the absolute worst. I know the man, I know his temper.

LUX: Can we talk about something else?

NATASHA: Something else?

LUX: Yeah, like how was your first day back at school? People weren't too cruel were they, about the juvie thing.

NATASHA: They didn't care; they were all just asking about you.

LUX: I hate that it's on the news.

NATASHA: I was glad for it last night. I just wanted to see that you were alive. They kept showing a clip of Baze carrying you out of the building.

LUX: I haven't seen it.

NATASHA: It would be fine if they would just tell the story right. Not one channel can figure out what really happened.

LUX: I haven't given any statements except to say that my dad wasn't the one who killed Trey.

NATASHA: Who did?

LUX: Valerie.

NATASHA: Valerie was there? See I know nothing.

LUX: Trey and Dad fought, she shot him. What else do they need to know?

NATASHA: I don't know. People suck.

LUX: Mhmm.

NATASHA: I'm so glad you are alright Lux.

LUX: I know me too.

**[Natasha and Lux sit just enjoying each other's company]**

**[It is now dark outside, Jack is gone, and Baze and Lux are sitting on the couch. Ryan and Natasha leave as Cate closes the door behind them] **

CATE: What should we do now?

BAZE: Up to you kiddo. What do you feel like doing?

LUX: I don't really know.

BAZE: We could eat, maybe watch a movie, or go to bed if you are tired.

LUX: I don't think that I am tired.

CATE: We could watch some TV. No news!

LUX: I don't know.

BAZE: Or we could just do nothing. We could talk, not talk, whatever you want.

**[Lux gets up and walks into the kitchen, she stands with the fridge door open then closes it and turns around]**

LUX: What I want? What I want it just to forget that this whole thing ever happened.

CATE: Lux…

**[Cate walks over to join her in the dining room]**

LUX: I know, but it did happen and that fact is that it isn't going to magically disappear. I want to veg out in bed and watch stupid movies and eat junk food; and I want to have a few good cries about it.

**[Baze gets up off the couch to join them]**

BAZE: Okay…

LUX: And I want to have you guys there supporting me because that's what parents do; and because that is what I need. I need you guys to help me through this; I need you guys to take my mind off it like Ryan said.

CATE: We can do that.

LUX: And I need time to figure this all out. I know I can get through this.

BAZE: You will get through this.

CATE: You are so grown up you know that? Sometimes it's hard to remember that you are just a kid. You don't have to be the adult right now Lux. It's okay to break down if you need to. That's what we are here for.

LUX: It's hard to do, I'm screwed up and you know that. I'm only just learning how to depend on other people. What I know is that every time I lean on the two of you, you always help me be stronger. I don't generally like to talk about my problems because I have never had anyone in my life that cared enough to listen.

BAZE: We care.

LUX: I know that now, I see it. Maybe if I would have been open with you guys about my feeling for Eric then it wouldn't have gotten as far as it did.

CATE: We don't need to talk about Mr. Daniels now.

LUX: No I want to… something that Trey said hit me pretty hard. He told Valerie that I was asking for it when I was a kid; he said that I would dress for him and seek attention from him and he was right. When I was younger all I wanted was to feel wanted; I needed to feel like someone was there for me, watching over me somehow. Trey watching me the way he did would make me feel… good I guess. Like someone who mattered cared about me, like I was special. I didn't know what I was doing but I gave him the wrong idea. I wanted love, just not that kind, and by the time I figured it out it was too late.

CATE: That is not your fault.

LUX: I realize that now. She told him last night that I was too young to know what I was doing, but that he was old enough to know better. I needed him to be the adult and to tell me what I was doing was wrong. I never got the chance to be special to anyone; the way that a child is special to a parent. The way I feel now, like with every breath I take I am somehow allowing the two of you to exist. Eric made me feel special when he took me to see the ocean. He didn't know how old I was the first time we kissed, mostly because I often times don't know how to act like a normal sixteen year old. I can see now that as soon as he found out, he should have ended it.

BAZE: You're right, he should have but again that is not your fault. Yes, you are older now so maybe you should have recognized that sneaking around is not the greatest way to have a relationship, but also no one can blame you for wanting to feel special.

CATE: And maybe that is our fault, okay maybe a bit more than maybe. We should have focused more on you when you came into our lives. We spent so much time focusing on our own lives and relationships that we didn't work on strengthening the one we have with you.

LUX: I didn't really let you.

BAZE: You wouldn't know how to. You are very guarded little girl, you hide your secrets away from everyone because that's what you have always done.

CATE: But we want to know them; we want to know everything about you.

BAZE: You are ours, and you are the only one that we are going to have.

CATE: Ever.

LUX: I am ready to tell you everything; I just need to learn how.

**[The exchange smiles all with happy tears in their eyes]**

CATE: Bed?

**[Lux smirks and nods, she then walks toward them and they both put their arms around her as they walk to Cate's bedroom]**

**[It is the middle of the night and Cate is in the kitchen doing the dishes. Lux and Baze are sleeping in the bed. Lux is having a nightmare. She sits up quickly, breathing heavily. Baze wakes up and turns on the lamp beside the bed] **

BAZE: Lux? Are you alright?

**[Lux looks around scared and turns around crying to face Baze. She falls into his chest and he holds her tight. Cate runs in]**

CATE: Is everything okay? Is she alright?

BAZE: She's okay, bad dream. I got her.

CATE: You sure?

BAZE: Yeah.

**[Baze looks down at Cate's rubber gloves dripping on the floor and smiles]**

BAZE: I got her.

CATE: Okay.

**[Cate leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Lux is crying as Baze rocks them back and forth]**

BAZE: It's okay.

LUX: No it isn't!

BAZE: It was just a dream.

LUX: No, it wasn't.

**[Baze holds her tighter and kisses her head]**

BAZE: I'm here.

**[Cut to scene where Lux has stopped crying and is still embracing Baze. She turns over the lay on her back and lets out a long breath. She wipes away her tears and covers her face with her hands]**

LUX: I don't want to do this anymore.

BAZE: I know.

**[They lay still for a moment. Baze is stroking her hair] **

LUX: Dad?

BAZE: Lux.

LUX: Are you really alright?

BAZE: What do you mean?

LUX: People keep telling me that they are so glad that I am alright. I get that they mean they are glad I am okay physically but they don't really know anything.

**[Baze sighs]**

BAZE: No they don't.

LUX: But you do. You were there; you are the only other person who even remotely can understand how this feels.

BAZE: No Lux, I am not alright.

**[Lux looks surprised; she adjusts herself so she can look in his eyes then she lays back down]**

LUX: Me either. When I woke up after he took me I didn't know where I was. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, and I could hardly breathe. I was cold and alone and terrified. I tried to scream; I screamed so loud and fought so hard to get out. The car stopped and my heart was going so fast I thought I was going to die right there. When he opened to trunk to tell me to shut up I saw who had taken me… I knew. I knew he was going to kill me.

**[Lux begins crying uncontrollably and Baze takes her in his arms again. He starts tearing up as he rocks her back and forth again until she calms down a little]**

BAZE: When I saw you there I think I went into shock. I couldn't ever imagine seeing you like that, not in my worst nightmare. Now I can't stop seeing it. It all happened so fast and before I knew it he was holding my throat. I knew he was going to kill me, then you. Thinking about it now I'm sure he would have probably gone after Cate too. I failed you. So no Lux, I am not alright at all. I watched a man get shot and die; I had to push him off of me. After that I couldn't catch my breath and I couldn't focus. It took every bit of my energy to get up off that floor to get to you so you wouldn't have to suffer a moment longer. I knew how badly you needed me to be there, to hold you, because I needed it too. I needed to have you safe in my arms and I refuse to let you go, not again.

**[Baze is now crying, he squeezes Lux tighter]**

BAZE: I'm sorry that he hurt you Lux and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop him from hurting you years ago. I should have stepped up sixteen years ago when Cate told me she was pregnant. Maybe if I had she wouldn't have felt so alone in this; maybe if I had she would have felt like she was able to keep you; we could have been a family. I wish I could just take all this hurt away from you and take it for myself. That is what parents do for their children; they shield them from the horrors of life, that's what a dad is supposed to do. I have never been very good at being your dad but I am trying.

LUX: What do you mean you have never been good at being my dad?

**[Lux picks her head up and looks at Baze]**

LUX: You don't realize how important you are to me do you? You don't see all that you have done for me?

BAZE: What?

**[Lux sits up so that she is facing him with her legs crossed]**

LUX: Baze! Dad! Are you listening? Cause I need you to hear every word.

BAZE: Lux I'm listening.

**[Lux nods her head and takes a deep breath]**

LUX: When I came to the bar and found you I thought no way could this guy be my father. You hid me behind your back so your girlfriend wouldn't see me, as if she wouldn't see me. You even made a few comments about 'taking care of it' that really threw me.

BAZE: Lux.

LUX: Listen! Are you listening?

**[Baze nods his head]**

LUX: I remember watching videos with you on the computer; the one with the lion and the gopher you remember? And you looked over at me and just stared at me. At first you know I thought that was super creepy but then you asked me if I thought we looked alike.

BAZE: The eyes.

LUX: I don't think that it really clued in until then that I was really yours. I saw something in that moment where you truly believed that you were my father. Then you came with me to find Cate and she said that she could drive me to drop off the papers.

BAZE: You said I wouldn't mind, like you thought I didn't care.

LUX: But you did care.

BAZE: I wanted you around. I wanted to know you, to know that you were okay.

LUX: You wanted to protect me…from the first day you met me. Kinda like a dad huh? You wanna talk about someone who doesn't know how to be something, well look at me. I don't know how to be sixteen. I don't know how to be a good friend or a good daughter. I don't know how to choose guys that are right for me; I just pick men who pay attention… Before I had Cate there was Valerie; and she showed me what it was like to have a real mom. Before you there was only Trey to show me what dads were like. In a way you having no idea what you were doing was the best thing for me. You picked me a nice normal boy when you bribed Jones to take me out. You took me to carnivals and arcades and had corn dog eating contests and fed and churros because that is what sixteen year olds do. You wanted to be my friend before you even tried to be my father and when I wanted to go back you wouldn't let me. You never yelled at me when I hurt you, you just got disappointed, which is so much worse somehow. I never knew what it felt like to let someone you love down before. You showed me what love really was when you came back for us on the road trip. You came back even though I had hurt you and Cate had yelled at you.

BAZE: I couldn't leave.

LUX: Deep down I knew you wouldn't. You are doing a good job at this dad thing, you stepped up in the only moment that I ever needed you to. You saved my life yesterday you didn't fail me; and you were right, I did need you to get to me and hold me in your arms. I have never felt safer anywhere in my entire life. You asked me a long time ago if I would ever consider calling you dad and at the time it seemed so silly to me because I thought, why would anybody want to be like Trey; but you taught me that dads don't have to be awful and hurtful. You showed me that dads put their kids above themselves, that they would do anything to protect their children from harm, even if that means putting themselves in harm's way. I really hope that you never have to do anything like that again, but it's nice to know what you are willing to give up for me.

BAZE: I love you Lux.

LUX: I need you to know how much I love you. How much your love means to me.

BAZE: I do.

LUX: Thank you.

**[They hug and lay back down, Lux puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his on hers]**

**[Fade out]**


End file.
